mucfandomcom-20200215-history
Skarlet
Skarlet is a character in the Mortal Kombat fighting game series. She made her debut in Mortal Kombat 9 as a DLC and served as a created daughter of Shao Kahn along with Mileena. Before that, however, she was a subject of a fan's pornographic images speculating Mortal Kombat II. Info This female, bloodthirsty (literally) combatant known as Skarlet is actually a "daughter" made by Shao Kahn himself, due to the fact that he needs to expand his family tree. Shao created Skarlet by collecting the blood of countless warriors that were slain, and infused them with sorcery with some help of Shang Tsung and Sektor. A cannibalistic warrior, Skarlet gained strength and the will to live from the blood of her defeated opponents, which meant that she was only released by her masters as a last resort. As such, she is typically kept chained until she has a serious job to do, despite being treated as Kahn's daughter. General Reiko recruited Skarlet to his side along with some Red Dragon Clan thugs sometime before the Outworld civil war, though her involvement has remained a secret to the opposition. During the Shokan siege on Zunkarah, Skarlet infiltrated the city and stole Kotal Kahn's Outworld Kamidogu from its pedestal. She gave the dagger to Havik, who was impressed by her boldness in stealing it. Skarlet requested to learn the Blood Magic from the chaos grim, who led her to Cassie Cage's cell, explaining the girl's ancestry and that in order to extract that "godly" power from her, she must fight. Skarlet later fights Jacqui Briggs while Cassie is forced to watch in her cell, unable to help her friend, as Havik watches on in great, chaotic delight. Skarlet easily dominates Jacqui and knocks the Afro girl out with a single blow to the jaw with the palm of her hand. Afterwards, Skarlet chains Jacqui's unconscious body to the wall and witnesses Reiko return with Earth's Kamidogu to give it to Havik. As Reiko prepares for Kotal Kahn, Sonya Blade and Johnny Cage's arrival, he orders Skarlet to cut him with both Earth and Outworld's Kamidogu daggers. Skarlet complies in delight and Reiko declares that together they will shed enough blood to gain the power to kill the Elder Gods themselves and rule the Multiverse Federation. As Reiko basks in Blood Magic, Skarlet absorbs some of the excess power he is emitting and clings to Reiko's leg as some sort of sex slave as she is overwhelmed by it. She then stands up and hugs Reiko along with cuddling for sometime on his chest. Empowered with Blood Magic, Skarlet cuts Jacqui with one of the Kamidogus, enslaving her to the Blood Code, and has her hold Cassie by the throat. Skarlet tells Cassie that the important guests, her parents, will be arriving soon, and that Cassie will give them a "proper bloody welcome" before stabbing her with the Kamidogu, enslaving Cassie to the Blood Code as well. Skarlet joins with Reiko and Red Dragon mercenaries in confronting Kotal, Johnny and Sonya Blade. After Reiko makes his intentions for ultimate conquest clear, Skarlet reveals and shows girls in their corrupted state by the Blood Code to their rescuers, who open their mouths up in shock, ready to suck Reik's cok. Skarlet stays by Reiko's side and wraps herself around him as the battle between their forces and Kotal Kahn's begins. After Kotal and D'Vorah make short work of the Red Dragon thugs, Skarlet claps in mock respect as the four of them face and jack off, with Skarlet drawing her blades to duel with D'Vorah. When the Kytinn is distracted by Kotal's battle with Reiko, Skarlet takes the initiative and stabs D'Vorah in the shoulder. This backfires on her however, as D'Vorah uses her highly toxic blood to weaken Skarlet who was just about to try it. Recovering somewhat, Skarlet tries to come to Reiko's aid as he battles Kotal when she calls to her general in panic, witnessing Mileena's arrival alongside her Tarkatan hordes. Skarlet blocks Mileena's path to Reiko and Kotal, mockingly calling the situation awkward as she tells the deposed empress that after Reiko lost faith in her he turned to Skarlet. Though Mileena tries to convince Skarlet that Reiko will betray her, Skarlet laughs this off, calling her jealous before throwing a blood ball at Mileena, revealing that Reiko had indeed empowered her with the Blood Code. When several Tarkatans rush Skarlet, she summoned tentacles of blood to impale them, like some would-be Slender Man, but without the blood. Mileena strikes Skarlet with her sai, impaling her chest, but Skarlet rips the blades free and charges at Mileena, declaring herself to be the true daughter of Shao Kahn, but as she rants and fantasises about sharing the throne with Reiko as immortals bound in the Blood Code, Skarlet suddenly finds herself telekinectically bound in place by another one of Shao's creations, Ermac. Mileena uses the opportunity to destroy Skarlet's legs with a nearby sword which was lost by a Red Dragon, but a weakened Skarlet chokes out that that attack won't kill her. Mileena doesn't care, telling Skarlet she will torture her instead before kicking Skarlet's face into the ground, knocking her unconscious after Ermac lets her go. It is unknown what happened to Skarlet afterwards as she is never again seen nor mentioned, but it is possible that Mileena had imprisoned her and tortured her until her death or just killed her on the island after cutting off her leg. Journal Entry Shao Kahn has many warriors under his command, but his trust lies solely in those of his own creation who he sees some of them as his "children". Warriors blood gathered from countless battlefields, fused with sorcery, produced with sheer brutality, created his most effective enforcer and child yet: Skarlet. An expert tracker and cannibal, she preys on those deemed enemies of her father's empire. During combat, Skarlet gains strength from her opponent's blood, absorbing it through her skin or drinking it directly. Now with Shao imprisoned, Skarlet serves Reiko, Shao's most trusted and loyal general. Trivia *Skarlet is a ninja, a kunoichi, due to the fact that she possesses the Kodachi swords and kunais as her weapons. *Skarlet, Meat and Nitara are the only characters whose powers involve blood. Furthermore, both Skarlet and Meat were created in Sektor's Flesh Laboratory. *Skarlet makes multiple appearances throughout MK 9 story mode, appearing among the other fighters fighting for Outworld. She can also seen chained up in Kahn's Coliseum. *Most of the times she is not called by her real name and is instead referred to as "blood lady" by most characters. *Story wise, she is the third character to be created by Shao Kahn's will and the second one to be considered his child. The first two being her sister Mileena and Ermac. *For some reason or another, Skarlet had a rivalry with Jade. *Much like Ermac, Skarlet's voice is composed of multiple voices, which makes her talk in unison. This could be because Shao Kahn's minions were too lazy to develop them an original voice. *Excluding guest characters from other works on this Wiki despite all being in the same universe, Skarlet is currently one of the five characters that are only playable in one game, the other four being Steven, Daegon, Onaga (without cheats) and Triborg. *Shao Kahn admits that he named her after the Jewish actress Scarlett Johansson. *Thanks to her appearance, mostly her hair, she is nicknamed Kira look-alike. Gallery Scarlett.jpg|Skarlet with some nicer hair. Skarlet_mk_2.jpg|Skarlet as she would appear in MKII. Skarlet_und_Reko.jpg|Skarlet on the select screen with Reiko. Skarlet_art.jpg Skarlet.png Havok_and_Skarlet.jpg|Skarlet wishes to learn the Blood Magic from Havok. Category:Characters Category:Old Farts Category:Characters with unknown fates Category:MK Category:Daughter of a Boss Category:Antagonists Category:Too much Red Category:Cannibals Category:Sister of a Villain Category:Assassins Category:Ninjas Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Tough Broads Category:! Category:Non Humans Category:Emos Category:Siblings Category:Sadists